Letters from Hiei, The Linked Scrolls
by Nekala
Summary: Hiei finds a pair of linked scrolls and uses them to talk to Yukina,he creates a pen name so his secret will be safe. But could this plan backfire?
1. Spring Cleaning, where it all starts

Hi everyone,

This is a collection of stories and letters about Hiei and Yukina that I have made up. Anyway, enjoy and please RR.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was going through all his possessions. He picked up a very beautiful picture of Yukina that Yuske had taken and given to him. Next he picked out his two linked scrolls. He thought for a moment. "It couldn't hurt." He mumbled to himself.

'_I have kept this secret for too long. It's not like I am going to tell her. I just want to let her know that her brother hasn't forgot her' He_ thought

Hiei took a trip to the world of ice. _I will just make sure she gets the one of the linked scrolls and that she knows how to use them. It wouldn't do for her to treat it like normal parchment paper._

He dropped the scroll on her doorstep, knocked loudly on her door, and then darted up the dead tree outside her window.

Yukina stepped outside and saw the paper. She picked it up and Hiei lashed out his pencil and scribbled something on his scroll.

_Hello my dear sister_. Yukina jumped back as these words appeared on the scroll. _If you wish to ask something just write it down on the paper. _This time Yukina knew what to expect. She ran upstairs, took a pencil, and started writing.

_Who are you?_

_I am your brother._

_If you are truly my brother then why not just talk to me than give me some paper to contact you with?_

_I just want to tell you that your brother hasn't forgotten you Yukina._

_If you truly are my brother than prove it to me by telling my birth month and day._ Yukina has always kept her birthday a secret so she was positive that if this mysterious man really was her brother then he would know the answer.

_April 3, but we demons live so long that we don't even bother to remember the year._

_Oh my god, you are my brother. What is your name?_

At this point Hiei paused. This was a startling dilemma, if he didn't tell her something then she may not believe that he was her brother, but if he did then he would be exposed. He thought for a second, and then made up a name.

_My name is Yamaha._

Yukina smiled to herself, she finally had a name to search for.

_So Yamaha, I have so many questions to ask you, but I fear that there will be no more room on the paper once I get halfway through them._

_Don't worry about that. The scroll will go blank once it is filled up, allowing unlimited writing._

Yukina started writing many questions, questions like "What is your favorite color?" and "What do you like to do in your free time." Hiei answered all of these questions honestly; his name was the only thing he lied about.

After an hour, Yukina asked some slightly different questions.

_Yamaha, what makes you cry?_

_I haven't cried in all my life._

_Then what makes you feel happy?_

Hiei struggled on this question. "Happy?" he whispered.

_I don't know._ He finally wrote


	2. Hiei is caught

Note- I don't actually know when Yukina's birthday is, but I chose April 3 because that's when I was born!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,

mine and mine alone- glad you like it!

Black Dragon-Thanks, I'll type as fast as I can!

Anonomous- don't worry, I'll continue the story.

MarianneLinley and SarahQuinn- Thank you for your kind words!

Aradia Anstice- Glad you like the story!

Bus Buddie- I can't give it away! You'll just have to read to find out what happens!

-

Hiei woke up and wondered where he was, then remembered that he had been writing to Yukina until he fell asleep.

"Oh hello Kazuma!" Yukina's voice chimed and startled Hiei to an extent that he almost fell out of the tree.

"_So, that fool is here."_ Hiei thought, feeling a hint of anger that the person he hated so much had the nerve to flirt with his sister, whether Kuwabara knew about her or not.

"What was that noise?" Yuske and Kurama questioned.

_"Good, at least Kuwabara isn't alone with my sister."_ Hiei sighed and felt relieved.

"Must have been a bird." Yukina said. She stared at the tree and Hiei held his breath. After a minute Yukina gave up trying to find out what the noise was. "Do you guys want to come in?" Yukina asked Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yuske.

"Well, actually…" Kurama started.

"Of course!" Kuwabara said.

Yuske shot Kuwabara an angry look and slightly punched him on the head. "Hey stupid! What about finding Hiei?" Yuske argued.

Kuwabara rubbed his head where Yuske hit him. "Shorty can take care of himself for now, but I'm freezing!" Kuwabara yelled back.

Hiei heard the door close and assumed that they all went inside. "Great to know who I have a solid reason to never trust them." He said quietly to himself as he jumped off the tree.

"Hiei?" Yuske asked. Hiei stood in horror as he saw Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabara staring at him.

He put on his calmest look. "What?" Hiei replied smugly.

"You were waiting outside in a tree… by Yukina's window?" Kurama accused, somewhat confused. His face changed when he remembered that Kuwabara was right behind him.

"You Perv!" Kuwabara screamed at Hiei with an utterly disgusted look on his face.

Hiei didn't know what a perv was but he was sure he didn't like the sound of it at all.

Just as Kuwabara started to stomp off Yuske grabbed the back of his shirt. "What?" Kuwabara screamed at him.

Yuske, who understood the importance of the situation, (even if he didn't get what was going on) spoke calmly. "Hey," He started. "Don't tell Yukina about Hiei being outside her window."

Kuwabara looked confused. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because she'll want to find out how you'd know he was there." Yuske finished.

Kurama caught on to the excuse. "Yes." He agreed. "She may be gentle, but she is still a woman. Pride and all."

Kuwabara suddenly looked scared. He shifted his glance from Kurama, to Yuske, to Hiei. "Fine." He said and walked on.

Hiei looked down at the ground. His face was slightly red but nobody commented on it. He walked around and when evening came he waited by a tree at a park in Kurama's neighborhood. He opened his scroll just as some words appeared.

_Yamaha… I need to talk to you._ Yukina had just written.

-

Sorry that it's not my best chapter, I have been sick lately and wrote it really quickly. Hopefully the next chapters will be more interesting. Please keep reviewing!


	3. Love, who needs it?

I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long time. School, voice lessons, and sports got in my way and took any free time I had.

Thanks to my reviewers!

mine and mine alone- She might later

Anonomous- No, sorry about that, Kuwabara doesn't know about Yukina and Hiei

* * *

Hiei ducked behind a bush and took out a small quill-pen.

_Yes Yukina?_ He wrote

Yukina herself had been thinking a bit about something, or better said, someone. She bit her lip. The feeling inside of her had been stirring and now she felt like if she didn't tell anyone her heart would burst. She thought above all her brother would understand…

_I met someone a long while ago. Whenever I think about him my heart feels like it twists tightly._ She wrote.

Hiei bit his tongue. Had Yukina fallen for that idiot Kuwabara's foolish flirts?

_Do you like him?_ Hiei wrote, he didn't have the will to write 'love' she he wrote like in its' place.

Yukina thought about what had appeared on her scroll. "Do I like him?" she asked herself. She didn't understand this feeling and couldn't determine if it were love.

_I think I do._ She finally wrote

Hiei sighed. He didn't know if this was good news or bad news. It could mean that she doesn't love him and only thinks she does, or it could mean she cares for him greatly and doesn't know.

_Maybe you should get to sleep._ Hiei wrote. _It's getting late._

Yukina looked down at her scroll. "He's changing the subject." She whispered to herself. Yukina was somewhat sad that her brother couldn't help her on this matter, but still relieved that she told him.

_All right, good night Yamaha._

Yukina put her scroll away and turned off her light as she fell down on her bed. As she drifted off to sleep thoughts swirled in her head.**_ Maybe I could find Yamaha and talk to him fact to face._** She thought. **_I'm sure some of my friends would help me, Kazuma, Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, and maybe even Hiei would help._** Thoughts of finding Yamaha helped her fall asleep. She smiled in her sleep as sweet dreams comforted her through the night.


	4. Kurama gives advice

:Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

Thank you all my reviewers!

4-is-lovely- Don't worry, I'll type as fast as I can.

Anna30151- Thanks, I'll try to update soon.

Shadowfox017- Glad you like it!

Hiei's Kage- Don't worry, I don't like Kuwabaka either. You'll see who it is soon.

IwuvMyKenshyPoo-I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

"And that's what he wrote…." Yukina finished telling Kurama about her conversation with Yamaha the night before, down to the last detail. "Do you think Yamaha is displeased that I'm in love with someone?" Kurama was wise, and she could trust his advise. 

Kurama blinked. Now he finally understood why Hiei was in the tree outside Yukina's window and why he was so secretive on the subject. He shook his head and smiled. "I don't think he's angry, just protective." He said.

Yukina simply blinked out of confusion.

Kurama sighed and started to explain. "Though you haven't exactly met him in person yet, Yamaha is still you're brother." The name _Yamaha_ felt strange to Kurama as he said it. He would never have thought Hiei to chose a penname like that. "And as a brother, he obviously wishes the best for you. The thought of someone else being important to you that will affect you in a big way may seem… strange to him at first. But I'm sure that he will accept your feelings as long as you're happy." Kurama finished.

Yukina smiled. "I'm glad." She said quietly.

"Hm?" Kurama replied.

Yukina looked up at Kurama, the joyous expression still on her face. "I'm glad… because, I wouldn't want to do anything that would make Yamaha sad or angry, but…" she looked at the ground. "I feel like if I ignore my own feelings then my heart would burst with sadness of my own…" Yukina looked back up to Kurama. She smiled "But right now, I'm just so happy that I could talk to my brother. From the moment he told me my birthday I've had so much hope that one day I might be able to see him."

Kurama couldn't stop himself from asking. "When is your birthday?"

The ice apparition was surprised he asked. "It's the third day of April."

Kurama smiled. "Why, that's only a week away."

Yukina shrugged. "It's not that important." She said.

Finally, Kurama bid Yukina a good day and left.

-Hiei's POV-

Hiei sat on a park bench, his scroll flattened on his knee and a pen in his hand. He tried to think of something to write to Yukina that could make up for his actions last night. Was this feeling he had guilt? It felt strange and foreign to him but he still felt the mental need to apologize, or at least give some world of encouragement to his dear sister. Suddenly a shadow from behind him cast over his scroll and Hiei could feel warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Hello _Yamaha_." Said a teasing voice behind him.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was boring or didn't make muchsence, I've been having a bad case of writer's block with this chapter. Please R&R and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	5. what did you say?

:Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its' characters. But if I did that would be so cool!

Thanks to all the people who took time to review!

Red Kitsune flames- I'm glad you like it!

hiei-sister- Thank you for the suggestions. I was playing with the idea of a party when I wrote the last chapter, I think it will be fun.

shadowfox017-glad you like it.

Emma- I'll type as fast as I can,

IwuvMyKenshyPoo- nope, I guess not. I'll try to get the next chapter as fast as I can.

Taerga Live- Don't worry, I'm not going to give up on the story.

* * *

The rather startled Hiei's eyes briefly widened in shock and he turned around quickly.

Kurama smiled. "I'm sorry," he apologized, laughter filled his voice. "Did I scare you?" his smile widened as he made his way around the bench and sat down beside Hiei.

Hiei felt his muscles relax. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the redhead. "Don't insult me Kurama," he snapped angrily. "You didn't scare me, you…" his voice trailed off as his eyes widened again, realizing what has startled him in the first place. "You called me Yamaha."

Kurama shrugged. "Did I?" he merely said.

"Do not play dumb with me fox." Hiei snapped. He then sighed. "You know don't you?" he asked in a much calmer voice.

The redhead nodded, and his smile dropped from his face. "Yes Hiei, I know." He said. There was a moment of unbearable silence that seemed to drag on until Kurama broke it. "It's risky." He finally said.

Hiei nodded.

"After all, Yukina is smart. If you aren't careful…"

"Don't you think I already know that?" Hiei interrupted. Kurama stared at him. The fire demon sighed as he looked to the sky and thought of what to say. "I…" Hiei's eyes looked back at Kurama's eyes. "I truly want her to be happy." He said finally. " I want to be there for her and now I can… or rather, Yamaha can."

Kurama nodded. "I understand, just… be careful."

There was another moment of silence, though it was not as uneasy as it had previously been. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei saw a figure approaching the bench, but he didn't look up until a strand of blue hair fell in front of his face.

"Hello!" a cheery voice chimed.

Hiei looked up to see the figure leaning on the back of the bench.

"Hello Botan." Kurama greeted. Hiei said nothing.

"What were you two talking about?" Botan asked curiously.

Kurama thought for a moment, a smile appeared on his face. Hiei couldn't help but wonder what the redhead was thinking. "We were just talking about… birthday parties." He said.

Botan's face lit up. "For anyone in particular?" she asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes actually, Yukina's birthday is in a week, and we were thinking about throwing her a surprise party." He said. Hiei stared at him as if to say _What in the world are you thinking! I know **nothing** about parties!_

Botan gave a big smile. "I love parties!" she said.

Kurama's smile widened. "Would you like to help us prepare everything?" he asked.

Not a second passed before Botan nodded with such force it was a wonder that she didn't get dizzy. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "I would love to!"

* * *

Well, this took longer than I hoped to update because I had to write it twice since for whatever the reason the first time I typed it up it got deleted.

Please review!


	6. A rare smile

:Disclaimer: **sigh** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters… No matter how much I desire to. But if I did that would be so awesome!

Thanks to my reviewers, y'all are awesome!

AkiraJade- Thank you, I'll try.

Red Kitsune Flames- I'm glad you like it!

shadowfox017- I'll try to type as fast as I can!

hiei-sister- Awww… You've been such a sweetie! **Hugs** I'll do my best to update!

lovergal1227- I'm sorry, I'll try to update more often.

Hiei's Kage- I'm glad you enjoy it.

Again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I keep getting so dizzy it's hard for me to look at the computer screen sometimes. I checked my e-mail today so I could open a file for school and saw the reviews y'all sent. I felt so happy that once I stopped feeling dizzy I tried my best to complete as much of the story I could do. I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer.

And now to the story! I hope y'all like it!

* * *

Hiei sat on Kurama's couch and looked around the room. Kurama had offered to let Yukina's surprise party be at his house, but Botan had done most of the plans, including decorating. Hiei stared at one of the pink balloons, as if he thought that if he concentrated on it hard enough, it might pop or change into a different color, however his efforts were wasted, as the balloon remained its bright shade of pink and fully intact.

Botan walked around the room, searching for anything more to do. Hiei could tell that she took planning things like this seriously. Suddenly she sat down on the couch and sighed. "I feel like I've forgotten something important." She said.

Hiei glanced at her as Kurama walked into the room; he was carrying the banner that Botan had made with a large strip of paper and many different types of paints that she had bought the previous day.

"We have the decorations and the cake." Kurama assured her, trying to be helpful. He thought for a moment, trying to remember anything else that needed to be attended to. "And you invited the guests right?"

Botan nodded. "Yes," she answered, the puzzled expression never dropped from her face. "I'm sure I did." She smiled slightly as if she was remembering something somewhat funny.

It was Hiei's turn to question Botan. He raised his head and looked into the woman's violet eyes. "I've been wondering…" he started to ask. "When exactly, is Yukina going to be here?"

Botan eyes widened in horror as she jumped to her feet. "Oh my god, Yukina!" She screamed so suddenly that Kurama almost dropped the colorful banner that he had been so kind to fetch. Hiei slowly scooted farther away from Botan, convinced that the blue haired woman had finally lost her mind. "I forgot to tell Yukina to come!" she said in a quieter voice, mentally punishing herself for forgetting the most important detail.

Hiei shook his head. "You forgot you invite Yukina to her own party?" he asked, arching a questioning eyebrow.

Botan looked at him, like a child preparing an excuse to get out of trouble. "I was thinking about it and just sort of… forgot."

Hiei shook his head as if her were mentally saying, _"That was stupid…"_

The blue-haired looked at the clock. "It's almost time." She said. Botan took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay," she calmly said. "I've got it. Kurama and I will stay here and put up the banner, and Hiei will go and get Yukina."

Hiei looked up at her, as if she was crazy. "I'm going to get Yukina?" he asked. It wasn't as if he didn't want to see his sister, he was just absorbed in keeping his secret that being alone with Yukina seemed risky.

Botan smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course." She said. "I would let Kurama go but I need his help putting up the banner since he's… taller." Botan paused for a moment. "Besides," she started. "You're faster than any of us."

Hiei couldn't argue with her reasons. He looked to Kurama for help, who only shrugged. Hiei sighed. "Fine." He said finally, getting up from his comfortable seat, he headed for the door. Once he touched the handle Hiei looked back at his two 'friends'. "And just what am I supposed to tell her?" He asked.

Botan shrugged. "You'll be able to think of something." She said in a carefree manner.

The annoyed Hiei rolled his eyes as he opened the door enough to let himself through and slammed it with a small bang.

Hiei took his time traveling to Yukina's house at first, just to spite Botan; but the thought of his sister made him quicken his pace until he was running so fast that any normal human wouldn't be able to see him. Finally after but a few minutes, he stopped at Yukina's front door. He knocked.

Yukina had been cleaning when she heard a knock. She looked up from her work and directly towards the sound before heading for the door. The young ice demon twisted the handle and opened the door a crack to see who her visitor was. Yukina smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. "Hello Hiei." He said as she bowed respectfully and politely to her friend. "It's an honor to have you here, might I do something for you?" she asked, her smile never faded.

Hiei looked at Yukina nervously before taking a silent breath. "I was wondering…" He started. Yukina looked at him, her kind eyes full of happiness. "would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked.

Yukina's smile shrunk slightly, she was rather surprised. Hiei felt a chill run over him, afraid that her expression meant that she really didn't want to. However, he was wrong.

Yukina's smile returned and she threw her arms around his neck in a friendly hug, suddenly she let go and bowed again. "I'm sorry." She apologized for the hug, her cheeks slightly pink. "I would love to." Yukina was overjoyed that Hiei wanted to spend time with her. She always thought of him as a friend, though most of the time he seemed quiet and kept to himself, she noticed that he seemed like a very nice person.

Hiei grinned slightly in one of his extremely rare smiles. He waited for her to step out of the house and lock the door, then he did something that surprised himself. He offered his arm to her like many men did (though he never did himself). Yukina smiled and gladly accepted the offer.

As they began to walk toward the direction of Kurama's house, Hiei looked at his sister. She was smiling, it made him feel happy that he could see Yukina smile around him, it made him feel triumphant over his pen-self. _"Yamaha might be a better brother, but at least I can still help Yukina and not hide behind a scroll for a disguise."_ He thought to himself. For some reason, he was jealous of Yamaha. Though it was himself, Hiei felt like he and Yamaha were two different people.

"Isn't this…" Yukina started as they were but feet away from their destination. "Kurama's house?" she asked.

Hiei nodded. "I had something I wanted to ask him." He looked back at his sister. "Is it okay with you?" he asked.

Yukina nodded, with one of her sincere smiled. "Of course." She answered.

Hiei slowly opened the door and Yukina's mouth dropped in a shocked expression.

* * *

Did y'all like it? Next chapter will be the party. Fun times! Please review, I love to know what people think of my writing.

Oh, and just to avoid confusion, nothing that went on between Hiei and Yukina was anything more that simply good friends. I assure you that Hiei is not the person Yukina has a cruch on. Again, I'm just writing this to avoid confusion.


	7. Gold fountain pen

Disclaimer: Though I hate to admit it I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you all are awesome!

lovergal1227- It's fine, I really love the reviews, it helps modivate me.

Nijuukyuu- I'm so happy you like it!

Yami no Tenshi the Dark Angel- Don't worry, I am. And, no… Yukina is not falling for Hiei, I wrote in the last chapter that they were just being good friends.

hiei-sister- I am trying to update as often as possible, I'm glad you enjoy the story.

Forbiddensoul562- Thank you for the suggestions, I feel happy that you like the story.

Khaiya- Okay, I'll write as quickly as possible.

IwuvMyKenshyPoo- Wow, really? I didn't know that… I just randomly picked a name when I was writing.

Red Kitsune Flames- thank you, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" shouted a bunch of voices gleefully.

Yukina simply stared in a shocked daze, just beyond the opened door stood a group of people, all of whom she knew. Botan, Kurama, Kuwabarra, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Touya, Jin, and Genkai (Of course there was also Hiei, whom was standing right beside her.)

"What?" Yukina said, still a bit shocked.

Kurama smiled as he placed a bright blue party hat on top of Yukina's head. "Happy birthday." He said.

Yukina smiled happily. _They threw me a birthday party!_ She thought. The ice maiden was so glad that she had friends that would go through all this trouble for her.

"Well don't just be standin' out there!" Jin laughed, "Come inside, it's your birthday party after all." He smiled his ridiculous smile that never seemed to leave his face… ever.

Yukina and Hiei walked inside, the fire demon rolled his eyes at Jin as he shut the door.

The large group headed for the living room. While everyone was talking (well… almost everyone. Hiei and Touya, being the quiet demons they are, didn't really talk.) Jin had left to retrieve some cds that could be played in the stereo moved into the living room for the special occasion.

"Happy birthday kiddo." Genkai said to Yukina.

"Thank you." The ice maiden said, a smile on her face.

"Oh, Kurama!" Jin called just as music turned on and was blaring out of the stereo. Hiei winced slightly, wondering how one could even think, let alone be heard with the music being played as loud as it was. Botan apparently felt the same way, because she turned it down to a volume that would not cause everyone to be deaf afterwards and sighed.

Botan, who had closed her eyes and covered her ears, began to open her eyes as she moved her hands away from her delicate ears.

"Awww… you guys are no fun…" Jin complained.

Kurama looked at the wind master. "What did you want to tell me Jin?" the fox asked.

Jin cheered up noticeably, smiling. "Well…" he started, holding up a bottle. "I found this while I was walking through the kitchen!"

Kurama had an expression on his face that seemed to say _'so…what?'_

Suddenly the spirit detective beamed. "Ah… I see." He said. "Spin the bottle is the greatest party game!" He glanced at Keiko through the corner of his eye. The girl began to turn a rather bright shade of red.

"Spin the bottle? What's that?" Yukina questioned, not having played the game before. Everyone turned to look at her.

"You'll see." Jin said, winking at the ice maiden.

Once they all sat in a circle by the couch (Hiei actually sat on the couch, but was still in the circle) Jin spun the bottle.

Everyone watched the bottle go round and round until it stopped. They looked at whom the bottle landed on. It was Keiko, who by this time looked panicked. Jin smiled, but before he could do anything Yusuke grabbed Keiko and kissed her deeply.

"Yusuke!" Jin complained. But quickly shut up when the spirit detective (who was determined not to let anyone kiss Keiko) shot him evil glare.

The sorely disappointed wind master simply sighed heavily and glanced at Yukina. "It's your birthday, you should spin it." He told her, motioning toward the bottle.

The ice maiden's long fingers reached out to the bottle lying on the ground, making it spin. She watched as it spun around and around, until it finally came to a stop, pointing to the person sitting right beside her.

For a moment Yukina's mind went blank, forgetting who had sat next to her right before they all began to play. Slowly, she lifted her head and had but a moment to see Touya's blue eyes before his lips softly brushed against hers. Time appeared to stop for the two ice demons.

As they withdrew from the kiss, Hiei winced and Kuwabarra (doing all he could to remain quiet) gave a jealous glare. Yukina and Touya simply watched each other, a blush was on both of their faces, while the others continued to play spin the bottle for quite a while.

They both finally snapped back to reality when they heard Kuwabarra's ridiculous clapping and laughter.

"Wow sis' that's some catch you got!" the big oaf laughed, sticking out his thumb, after Shizuru and Kurama broke from their kiss.

Shizuru merely glared at her idiotic little brother with a look that clearly said _'Shut up or I'll tell everyone what you did when you were four in detail'_ after acknowledging this Kuwabarra promptly shut up.

It was Botan who broke the silence that fallowed. "Since everyone has had a turn…" she paused and looked at Hiei, a sour expression on her face. "… Sort of." (While Yukina and Touya zoned out, Botan's spin landed on Hiei. Because the fire demon had put up a big fuss, Botan had only managed to kiss his cheek.)

"Hn." Hiei looked away. "I don't do these things." He complained.

Botan heaved a sigh and turned her attention back to the group. "Anyway…" The blue-haired woman started. "Lets head to the kitchen for cake and presents."

Everyone seemed to agree that it was a splendid idea and headed into Kurama's kitchen, talking noisily.

Once the large group was seated and had a slice of cake, Shizuru set the presents in front of Yukina.

Yukina picked up a present that seemed to have been hurriedly wrapped in red wrapping paper. She began to tear at the seemingly endless quantity of tape that practically engulfed the present as Kuwabarra, not really to anyone's surprise, announced that the present was from him. The ice maiden finally tore off the last of the cursed tape and opened the box that had been revealed under the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a picture frame, with a picture of Yukina and a very ridiculous-looking Kuwabarra. "Thank you." Yukina thanked as she set it carefully aside and reached for the next present.

"That one is from Me, Shizuru, Genkai, and Keiko." Botan informed Yukina as the girl picked up the small box.

Yukina opened the package and gasped. Inside were two beautiful hairclips that were encrusted with diamonds. "Wow," she managed to say. "Thank you!"

Another package was put in her hands as she placed the hairclips aside. Yukina looked up at Yusuke, who had given her the gift.

"This is My, Hiei's, and Jin's gift to you." Yusuke announced.

The ice maiden peeled into the package. The volumes of manga were in it. She read the title. "Poltergeist report?" she questioned, not having heard of it before. (Author's note: I've been told that Yu Yu Hakusho translates into ghost files or poltergeist report.)

Yusuke smiled. "It's actually very interesting." He said. "I think you would like it."

Yukina smiled as she saw Kurama handing her a bouquet of roses. "They're beautiful." She told him, taking in the scent of the roses.

The fox grinned, "I'm glad you like them."

Yukina giggled as she felt something slide around her neck and cold fingers on her skin.

"This is my present to you, happy birthday Yukina." Touya whispered in her ear.

Yukina looked down to see that a beautiful safire necklace had been put around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She announced. "Thank you."

Hiei watched the two of them intently until Kurama's voice broke him out of his daze.

"Hiei?" the fox called. "Could you please help me with something?"

The fire demon got up and fallowed Kurama as they walked out to the backyard. He was slightly suspicious when he noticed that Kurama was hiding something.

Kurama turned around and held two sais out to Hiei. Both of them had a dragon carved into the handles, and they seemed to glow in the moonlight. The fox gave the two sais to Hiei, who stood wide eyes and speechless.

"What's this for?" the fire demon asked.

"They're my birthday present to you." Kurama replied, he then winked. "You didn't think I wouldn't know would you?" The crafty fox walked with Hiei back into the house. "Happy birthday Hiei."

Yukina had gathered all her belongings as she stepped outside, preparing to go home. She sighed, '_it is going to be rather hard to walk home while holding all this.'_ The ice maiden thought to herself. Suddenly half of the weight was lifted from the mountain of things she had to carry. Yukina looked up to see Touya smiling down at her.

"You seemed to be struggling." He told her. "I'll help you carry these to your house." Touya offered as he watched the ice maiden nod with relief.

"Thank you." She said.

The two ice demons had been talking and laughing all the way to Yukina's house. The ice maiden opened the door and set the contents in her arms down onto a table in the hall and watched Touya do the same.

Yukina smiled. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She apologized as she walked Touya to the door. "Thank you so much."

Touya stepped outside, still watching Yukina. He gave her a warm smile before lowering his head and letting his lips press against hers. "It was my pleasure." He said, turning around. "Until we meet again." The ice master waved as he set off.

Yukina didn't move for the longest time. Finally she closed the door and touched her lips as she began to tread softly up the stairs. Her heart wouldn't stop beating.

Suddenly, a glimmer by the window caught her attention. Yukina hurried over to see what it was. The ice maiden found a golden fountain pen encrusted with jewels with a simple not attached to it.

_Happy Birthday dearest sister,  
__Yamaha._

Yukina smiled to herself as she fell on her bed. "Thank you, Yamaha." She mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As you can see, I made this chapter a bit longer, which is why it took a bit longer than planned. I hope you all like it! Please take the time to review, I enjoy reading reviews, they help me when I start writing. 


	8. Double dates and a stalker

:Disclaimer: -sigh- Sadly, I do not own yu yu hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, there would be cross dressing.

Thank's to all my reviewers!

Forbiddensoul562- I agree, Touya is much better for Yukina.  
Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak- Thank you, I'm glad you like it.  
Girl from the Ashes- Maybe there will be HieiBotan… you never know.  
mine and mine alone- Thanks for the info.  
Betabonanza- Thank you, and I'm sorry for taking so long.  
Red Kitsune Flames- I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
hiei-sister- There may be some dates…  
lovergal1227- As you wish ;)  
Hiei's Kage- I know, but I thought it would be cute.  
Somebody- thank you  
Nijuukyuu- I'm glad you like the story  
LoneWolf and Hiei- Actually, they have met, at the dark tournament. But I'm glad you like the story.  
Rieki-chan- Thank youWinged Wolf- Thank you so much!  
BbB22- I'm glad you like it  
Latina Jun- I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
BlackWolfofFire- As you wish.

First of all, I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update but I had the worst writer's block in the history of the world. (okay, maybe not that bad, but you get the idea) I'm nearing the end of this story and the ending that I origionally planned didn't appeal to me anymore, so I couldn't think of what road to take to the conclution. Now I have a pretty good idea of what's going to be in the later chapters, so updates should be smoother.

* * *

_   
Yukina ran toward the figure that had its' back to her. The figure was a man, though short, and was walking away from her. Even though Yukina was running as fast as she could, it seemed as though she was never getting any closer to him. But nevertheless, she kept on going as fast as she can, Yukina knew that the man before had to be her brother, she just knew. "Yamaha!" She called, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain in her side. "Yamaha please wait!"_

_His pace slowed a bit, as though while wanting to turn around, he also knew that he should not._

_Yukina's vision was going blurry, "Hiei, please!"_

The ice maiden awoke and jolted into a sitting position, breathing heavily and broken out in a cold sweat. She took in her surroundings, noticing that she was still in her bed and whatever had troubled her so much had just been a bad dream.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember her nightmare, but it had slipped away from her as she was calming herself down and now it was a complete haze in her mind.

Yukina shook it off the memory and swung her legs over the side of her bed in order to begin her daily routine.

A hooded figure watched the beautiful ice maiden through her window from a distance. To anyone who bothered to look up they would see this mysterious man standing in thin air. But alas, humans had short attention spans and the man went unnoticed.

He smiled to himself. "She's the key. With her, I will finally be able to complete my life's goal…" he said softly as he slowly disappeared.

"Good morning Hiei." Kurama asked, too cheerful for the fire demon at seven o'clock in the morning.

Hiei sat down in a chair in Kurama's kitchen and grunted. "I still do not understand why you kept me here."

Kurama sighed. "I didn't want you to go a whole day without celebrating your birthday at all." He replied. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"I'm not interested in any food in this house." He answered rather grumpily.

The redhead chuckled softly and pulled something out of the freezer and placed it on the table. "Not even some ice cream?"

Hiei stared at the carton of ice cream and sighed, Kurama had placed his ultimate food weakness in front of him. "Fine…" he answered seeming reluctantly, but his eyes seemed happy.

Kurama smiled, he took out a bowl and a scooper. Hiei stared at the strange utensils. "What are those for?" he asked.

"They help me get ice cream out of the carton." He replied.

Hiei shook his head. "Just a spoon will be fine." He said, pulling the ice cream carton closer to himself.

There was a small knock on the door. "I'm coming!" Yukina called. She raced down the stairs and opened the door. Her heart leapt when she saw who the unexpected visitor.

"Hello." Touya greeted softly.

A small blush appeared on Yukina's face. "H… Hello." She stammered. "Would you like to come inside?" she offered.

"Actually…" the ice master started. "I wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time with me maybe we could have lunch… together."

Yukina smiled. "I would love that…" she answered.

Hiei walked through the street. There were so many stores and people that Hiei began to become annoyed. Suddenly, a pair of hands were placed over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar cheerful voice rang out from behind him.

Hiei sighed. "Yes Botan?

The hands were removed and Hiei spun around. "Bingo!" Botan laughed.

"Come on Vanessa, ask him! You think he's hot don't you?" Hiei heard a group of teenage girls near him saying. They were pushing a girl toward him. Hiei looked at her and she blushed.

"Umm… hello, I'm Vanessa and I wanted to know if you wanted to get a cup of coffee?" she seemed very shy and nervous around Hiei.

Hiei sighed, very annoyed. "Sorry but…" he started. Botan grabbed his hand like a girlfriend would and smiled very cutely.

"Sorry, but we're on a date right now." She said. Hiei tensed and glared at Botan.

Vanessa looked horrified and her face was completely red. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll just…" she didn't finish her sentence and ran back to her friends in embarrassment.

"Are you actually fantasizing that I would be involved in a romantic relationship with you?" he asked, annoyed.

Botan giggled. "I just said it to make her go away, girls can be persistent when it comes to guys."

"Oh." Hiei paused for a second. "Would you mind giving my hand back?"

Botan giggled again. "Not yet, you'll run off. Let's go have lunch together." She smiled hopefully.

Hiei groaned. "You're very annoying…"

"Like I said, girls are persistent when it comes to guys."

"Humph… fine." Hiei agreed reluctantly, still glaring at Botan.

After a while of searching around and some arguing (and many attempts made by Hiei to escape), Botan had picked out a small café and they both sat down for lunch.

"It's a very nice day today." Botan said.

"Hn."

"And the food looks good."

"Hn."

"Hiei, you really should at least try to participate in a conversation…" The blue haired woman suggested.

"I agreed to let you drag me here to have lunch with you; I did not agree to pretend to enjoy myself or pay attention to what you say."

Botan sighed. "This may possibly be the most romantic date I have ever been on." She said sarcastically.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "That's understandable if you've had to force men to go on every date with you in the past."

Botan looked angry. "Well you know what? I…!"

"Hey Botan." A goofy voice resonated from behind them.

Botan turned. "Hello Kuwabarra." She replied, calming down. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Before Kuwabarra had a chance to answer, Botan saw Touya and Yukina walking on the other side of the street. She waved. "Hey Yu…" Kuwabarra jumped and places his hand over Botan's mouth to silence her.

"Shh…" he said, releasing Botan. "I've been fallowing Yukina and… him."

The blue-haired woman looked disgusted. "You're a stalker?" she asked.

Kuwabarra crossed his arms. "Well, if you say it like that…" he sighed. "I was planning on finally asking Yukina out and then I saw her walking around with him, laughing and eating lunch and blushing... alot. So I've been thinking of a way to spit them up…"

Hiei glared at the big oaf. "Listen to me… if you dare get in between Touya and Yukina… I'll kill you." He threatened. Hiei wanted Yukina to be happy, he didn't like the idea of Yukina and Touya together but he loathed the thought of his sister and Kuwabarra in a relationship.

"Why are you so protective?" Kuwabarra asked.

"That's none of your concern…"

"Botan, can't you help me?" the oaf begged.

Botan gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, but I value my life."

Kuwabarra pouted. "Fine then, can I hang out with you for lunch?"

The blue-haired woman twitched nervously. "Well… actually."

Hiei spoke up. "We were on a date you baka." Hiei told Kuwabarra. "And we would appreciate it if you would leave."

Kuwabarra looked stunned for a moment. Finally he began to walk away. "Fine…" he mumbled.

Botan sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Thank you…" she said.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to spend any time with that big oaf, and even I am not cruel enough to leave you alone with him."

Botan smiled. "You know what? This really is the most romantic date I have ever been on." She said sincerely.

Hiei grunted. "Don't be overconfident." He warned. "I'm still here out of pity, nothing more."

Botan nodded. "That's fine with me." She replied.

Yukina and Touya were sitting at a park bench. Touya saw a shaved ice vendor. He turned to Yukina and pointed. "It's very warm out here, would you like some shaved ice?" he asked her.

Yukina smiled and nodded. "I would like that." She replied quietly.

Touya watched her for a moment and leaned foreword. He softly kissed her forehead. "Then I shall be back in a moment."

The ice maiden's face was extremely red and her heart was beating very fast. "Touya…" she said softly, even though the ice master was out of hearing range at the moment. Just his name brought her comfort.

A shadow fell over her and Yukina turned around out of curiosity. A pair of hands silenced her even before she had the chance to scream.

Touya returned to the park bench to find that Yukina had disappeared. "Where is she?" he wondered aloud. A trash can right near the bench had been knocked over and there was a necklace with a broken chain laying on the ground. Upon further inspection, Touya realized that the necklace was the tear gem that Yukina always wore around her neck. His eyes widened, realizing that something bad had happened. "Yukina…"

* * *

So, did you like it? Please review, I would love to hear what y'all have to say. 


	9. Trying to get a clue

.:Disclaimer:. I don't own Yu yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about the characters.

hiei-sister- thank you so much, I'm so glad you enjoy the story.

Betabonanza- Okay, I will update quicker.

Pure Shikon- I'm glad you like it.

Yumiko-san- Yes, I thought they would be a good couple

Akita Sohma- Yes great editor, I said I would update today and I did!

Red Kitsune Flames- I'm sorry, I had major writers block for the last chapter. I'm glad I wasn't forgotten.

BlackWolfofFire- I'm glad you liked it.

LoneWolf and Hiei- I can't make any promises, but I will promise that if there was a Botan paining, she wouldn't be the main focus.

Sunkissed Lavender- It makes mw happy to know that you like the story.

* * *

There was rarely a time where Touya lost his cool but, even though he remained calm and collected on the outside, on the inside he was panicking. He examined his surroundings._ 'From the looks of it, it seemed like there was a struggle…' _he thought to himself. _'But who would want to kidnap Yukina?'_ No name came to mind, and Touya had to think of where to start. Suddenly, he had an idea, Touya ran out of the park to his destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan wandered around town beside Hiei (who was wondering why he was still with the blue haired woman.) "Look Hiei, an arcade!" she pointed out excitedly.

"Hn…" the short fire demon was uninterested.

Botan dragged Hiei to the arcade and put a quarter in a game that was labeled 'plush crane game'. She looked as if she was concentrating very hard as she moved the crane to exactly where she wanted and pushed a small red button. Hiei looked intrigued as the crane descended, dropped onto a plush animal, and ascended again empty.

Botan sighed. "I suppose I'm not very good at this game…" she said.

Then, surprisingly, Hiei stepped up to the arcade game. "I'll try." He announced as he put a quarter in. Hiei began to control the crane, moving it to an exact spot and only pressing the little red button when the crane was in the exact position he wanted.

The crane dropped onto a pink plush bunny, latched onto the doll, and dropped it into the prize slot.

Botan watched in awe. "Wow, you got one!" she announced in admiration.

Hiei grabbed his prize from the slot and handed it the blue haired woman. "Here, have this." He offered.

Botan's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean, you did win it after all…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure. What am I going to do with a little pink bunny?"

Botan blushed visibly and accepted the gift. "Thank you…" she said quietly, smiling a bit.

Suddenly, a hand was placed in Botan's shoulder. The woman gave a startled gasp before turning around. Her expression softened when she saw who the visitor was. "Touya? What are you doing here? Where's Yukina?"

Touya looked down. "I don't know…"

Hiei's eyes darkened. Before Touya could explain himself he cut in. "What do you mean you don't know!"

Touya looked directly at the enraged fire demon. "Someone has kidnapped her. I don't know who or why but I remembered about your jagan eye and thought you could help."

Hiei clenched his fist. "I'll do more than help. I'll find her myself! And if any harm at all has come to her, I'll kill you too!"

The ice master narrowed his eyes. "I didn't ask for her to be kidnapped Hiei. Don't you know that I'll never forgive myself if she's hurt? I lo—" He stopped.

Hiei watched him. "Say it Touya. You what?"

Botan interjected. "Come on you two." She started. "Fighting won't settle anything. You could be using the energy that you're wasting by arguing with each other to find Yukina." She sighed. "Let's start by going to Yukina's house. It might give us a clue about who took her."

Hiei turned and began to walk. "Fine."

-----------------------------------------------

The three of them began looking through Yukina's stuff to find any sort of hint as to where she was at the moment.

Botan was looking through her diary, Touya was searching through her desk, and Hiei was searching through letters. Neither one of them were having any success.

Touya slammed the last drawer shut. "This is hopeless!" he said and turned to Hiei. "Can't you use your jagan eye to find her?"

Hiei looked annoyed. "Don't you think I've tried!" he yelled. "Whoever has taken her has done something to make sure I can't locate her."

Before Touya could respond the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Botan assured them. The room was completely silent until she returned with a letter. Her eyes were wide. "Hiei… it's addressed to you…" she handed it out to the fire demon.

Hiei took the envelope and opened it, reading the letter inside.

_My dear Hiei,_

_Don't worry about your sister. She is unharmed… for the moment. I also have refrained from telling her what her actual relationship with you is… again, that is only for the moment. Meet me at the very bench where I abducted her at midnight tonight to avoid any one (or both) of these things to change. You may bring companions (it makes no difference to me) but I would strongly advise against it because I will make no promise to let them leave unharmed. _

Hiei clenched his fist and turned to Touya. "Where exactly were you when Yukina was taken?"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was pretty short, but the real exciting stuff starts next chapter. We are nearing the end for this story, so please review so I will stay modivated! 


	10. Fight and slap

.:. DISCLAIMER :. I don't own, so please don't sue.

Paksennarion- Something like that… ;)

Sunkissed Lavender- Don't worry, I'll be sure to update as much as possible.

Uten Naraba- I'm glad you like it.

Red Kitsune Flames- Then I shall be sure to update.

Pure Shikon- I'm glad you like the story.

LoneWolf and Hiei- I'm sorry, even my authoress powers cannot separate Hiei and Botan.

Akita Sohma- Okay… I will stay modivated.

BlackWolfofFire- Thank you, I'm so happy that you like it.

Astricjaster- Yeah, she is. But we all love her anyway.

* * *

Hiei sat on the bench where his sister was taken. He was a few hours early, but there was nothing more that he could do except wait. 

Botan sat on one side of him, looking at her watch. It was twelve o'clock… in the afternoon. "Twelve more hours to go…" she said softly.

Touya and Hiei glanced at her. The fire demon spoke up. "You don't need to wait here with us…" Hiei said. "We will retrieve Yukina… you can leave."

Botan raised a quizzical brow. "And why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because I don't need any help." The fire demon answered.

The blue-haired woman looked enraged. "No help! Then why are you taking Touya?"

"Because Touya can fight for himself."

"But…"

"And you would just be…" Hiei stopped.

Botan clenched her teeth. "What Hiei? Just what would I be?" She dared him to answer.

Hiei accepted the dare. "A hindrance." He finished. "That's what you would be! You would only get in the way. You…"

**Slap**

Hiei's eyes were wide with surprise. Nobody had ever slapped him before.

Botan lowered her hand and stood up. "Just because I'm not as strong as you doesn't mean I can't protect myself!" She clenched her fist to relieve her pent up anger. "In case you haven't realized, I care about Yukina too! I'm not stupid, I know it's dangerous, and I'm going with you!" She turned around and began to stomp off."

"If you're so intent on coming with me then why are you leaving?" He yelled at her.

"We have twelve hours, Hiei! I'm going to get something to drink and calm down. I'm coming back, it's not like this bench is going anywhere."

"I'm not holding my breath!" The fire demon commented.

As Botan disappeared from sight, Touya grinned.

"What are you smiling about!" Hiei snapped at the ice master.

"Nothing much… I just thought that you were the type to avoid having crushes…"

Hiei glared. "Hn."

"But you could have handled that better…"

"Hn."

"Just because you're afraid…"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Hiei cut him off.

"Just because you're **afraid** you can't protect her doesn't mean you should start a fight to make her leave."

Hiei glared at Touya. "Shut up baka, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine then, I won't bring up your little crush anymore."

"Hn…"

------------------

9:30 pm

------------------

Botan had rejoined them a few hours ago. At first she held a grudge but had fallen asleep, leaning her head against the back of the bench.

Hiei occupied his mind with possibilities of what would happen in the coming encounter with his sister's kidnapper. He made a list in his head about who wanted him dead enough to lure him with Yukina, it was a very long list. …Then he made a list about who actually knew that Yukina was his sister, it was a much shorter list. Most people who knew about his relationship with Yukina didn't hold any sort of grudge against him.

'_What is it then? It's been nine hours and I still don't have any hint about who would have taken Yukina…'_ Hiei thought. _'Maybe if I focused a…'_ The fire demon stiffened as a weight pressed on his right shoulder.

He looked to his right to see that Botan had shirted in her sleep. Her head rested comfortably on Hiei's shoulder. And even though he frowned on the outside, he didn't push her away.

---------------------

11:50 pm

-------------------

"Ten minutes left…" Touya announced.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"Are you going to let Botan come with us?"

The fire demon was silent for a moment, he looked at the sleeping woman who in the past hour had shifted again and had her head rest on Hiei's knee. "No…" he answered. "When the time comes, we just won't wake her up. We will retrieve Yukina and come back before she realizes that we're gone."

Touya sighed. "She's going to be angry when she wakes up…"

"Hn…" Hiei's hand traced along the side of Botan's face, something he would never do if she was awake. "It's a fair price to pay…"

They sat in silence until midnight.

A fog swirled around in front of them. A stranger wearing a white mask stepped out of the fog. "Hello Hiei…"

Hiei didn't recognize this person. "Who are you?" he growled.

"It wouldn't matter if I told you… you wouldn't know me…" the strange character said.

"Then why did you kidnap Yukina?" The enraged fire demon asked,

"Because my dear Hiei, I know you all too well."

* * *

0-0 We are nearing the end of the story. There are only three chapters left. I will try to update as fast as possible. 


	11. Doubt and hysterics

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

astricjaster- It was a lot of fun to write.  
Red Kitsune Flames- Sorry the update took so long.  
B3nihime- Touya is a little hard for me to do for some reason and mad Botan is a little...  
different.  
BlackWolfofFire- You'll see... Please keep reviewing, it makes me smile!  
hiei-sister- Well it hasn't ended yet, anything can happen!  
Killshea Kavani/Candelabra- But cliffies make readers come back and make the story more fun to  
write for some reason.  
LoneWolf and Hiei- Thanks, I don't know which couple I like best.  
Pure Shikon- All will be revieled soon.

* * *

"Because my dear Hiei, I know you all too well." 

Hiei's hard flew to the hilt of his Katana. Something about this masked figure was so familiar and yet… foreign at the same time. "I hate it when people only speak in riddles." He started. "It's annoying."

The person in the mask laughed. "You can drop your hand from your sword Hiei; I don't intend to fight you here." He looked around. "Is anyone coming with you?"

Touya stepped up. "I am coming." He said.

"I see… and what about the woman sleeping on the bench?"

Hiei shook his head. "She will stay here."

"Very well…" black chains flew up from the ground and latched onto Hiei and Touya's arms. These chains seemed to have been enchanted and all of the two demon's efforts to break free were futile. "Sorry for the inconvenience." The stranger apologized (though they didn't sound sorry at all) "I have to let my guard down to transport us and I can't say that I…"

"Trust us?" Hiei finished the person's sentence. "The feeling is mutual."

The stranger smirked. "I'm glad we're in agreement." He began to concentrate hard until the world seemed to melt away into darkness around the three of them.

"Where are we?" Touya wondered aloud as the chains disintegrated.

"This…" the stranger started. "Is my domain."

----

Yukina woke up. She drowsily looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. She had been sleeping and a large luxurious bed, there were shelves everywhere that were packed with dolls, and the walls and floors were very pink. It looked like an ordinary room for a little girl except for a few details: There were no doors, and all of the windows had very thick glass that didn't look like they would break easily. "Where am I?" she wondered.

----

Hiei placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. "My patience wears thin; where is Yukina?"

The masked villain laughed. "Why would I tell you such important information when we're only this far in the game?"

"And what do you want in exchange for her release?" Hiei asked, playing along.

"It's actually quite simple…" the person said. "I will fight you, and then you will die."

"I'm sorry…" Hiei apologized. "But is this is all an elaborate plot for my demise then let me share this information with you…" he took a small breath. "You are not the first who has attempted to kill me, and you will not be the last."

"But Hiei, I'm different than all those demons you have fought off in the past; I'm… AHH!" the mask started to fall off the stranger's face and his hands covered his face.

Hiei was confused at first, and then he realized that Touya had snuck off as the stranger was rambling. The ice master had stealthfully approached the stranger and used a blade of ice to cut off the mask. "Those who make death threats shouldn't hide their face… is dishonorable…" he said. Hiei couldn't help but smirk.

The stranger turned around before Hiei could get a look at his face. "You little twit!"

Touya's eyes opened wide in shock as the stranger delivered a kick that collided with his head. The ice master seemed distracted and did not defend himself; he slumped to the ground immediately. The stranger turned back around and Hiei realized what had caused Touya so much shock. The stranger was a woman with blue hair, brown eyes, and pale skin…

"Yukina…?" Hiei was confused.

The now-unmasked woman only smirked. "I never actually took you for a moron Hiei, but you look rather idiotic right now…"

-----

Yukina watched the scene through the unbreakable window. She wept helplessly as Touya was knocked out and gasped in horror when she saw that the attacker had the same face as she did. In a fit of hysterics Yukina began to pound on the window. "No!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks and clinking against the floor as they turned to jewels. "That woman isn't me! I'm right here!" Her breathing was very shallow and quick. "Touya! Hiei! She's not me!" They ice maiden dug her face in her hands to control herself. It was no use, they obviously couldn't here her.

------

The impersonator smiled mockingly. "How do you feel Hiei… now that you know the truth?" she asked.

Hiei stood still for a moment… "You…" he started.

The woman smiled, watching Hiei suffer internally was extremely pleasing. "Yes Hiei?"

The fire demon unsheathed his Katana. "You are lying." He said confidently. "Who are you really?"

* * *

I need some dramatic background music!Anyway, sorry for the long update. I had some trouble with school and trying to decide exactly what should happen in the story.

I actually wrote two other versions of this chapter before this and they were pretty different and had an extra character in them. However, it seemed wrong to me and I rewrote them to get what you just read!

Please review! They will help me be modivated for the last two chapters!


	12. Realization

.:.Disclaimer.:. I don't own the series, If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Paksennarion- No, it's a slightly original character.

FiLiUs DaFfOdILuS- I promise, I will

Red Kitsune Flames- Will do -

Alla Vita- Yeah, I'm not a fan of OC pairings and I never really thought of Hiei/Botan until I read a fic with them as the main coupling and now I love it.

LoneWolf and Hiei- Sorry about the missing words, I rely on spell check a lot and sometimes skip over some things.

Sophophobic- I'm glad you like it.

Pure Shikon- All will be explained.

Shadow of Yang- I will finish, only one more chapter to go!

Cyberia- Your review made me so happy, I'm do glad you like it.

**Important note: This chapter slightly mentions bad guys throughout the series, in case you cannot remember who they are I have put a number in parenthesis that can be compared to a list under this note to refresh your memories.**

**(1)Seiryu- **The ice master of the four saint beasts

**(2)Bui-** A member of team Tuguro that Hiei fought in the dark tournament.

**(3)Zeru- **apparent leader of Team Rokoyukai, Hiei killed him with the Dragon of the darkness flame.

* * *

The impersonator glared. "Oh really, and why would you think that?" she asked. "So many people hate you already, is it really so surprising that I would as well?" she reasoned.

Hiei shook his head. "I know Yukina very well." He said softly. "I remember when a man kidnapped her and, even after he tortured her for profit, she refused to let me kill him." The fire demon paused for a moment. "After watching her for many years I have come to realize that she isn't capable of hate… she's too kind for that."

The impersonator stayed quiet for some time, not able to think up a comeback; at this Hiei just smirked. "I don't know who or what you are, but you can't hope to mimic Yukina with a personality like yours." He moved into a fighting pose, ready to charge at the imposter. "And you can't hope to defeat me, not when I have someone important as motivation."

The imposter smiled. "Very well Hiei." Her face distorted and quickly morphed into her real face, which the fire demon had not seen before. Her left eye was grey, the right one was blue, and her hair was black with some blue streaks in it. "Can you guess who I am now Hiei?"

The fire demon searched his memory. No… he couldn't remember ever seeing this woman before in his life. _'Then why is she doing all this?'_

The woman didn't wait for a verbal answer, Hiei's silence was enough. "You do not actually know **me**…" she said. "My name is Kuremi; However, you may find something about me familiar…" she started. Kuremi ran her fingers through her hair. "My black hair is from Seiryu(1) these blue streaks were contributed from Bui(2)…" She placed her hand over her blue eye. "My right eye was previously Zeru's(3)" Kuremi paused for a moment. "Every piece of me is from demons that you have hurt in you're lifetime. My power, my physical attributes, and my hatred of you… it's all from them."

Hiei took a slight step foreword. "**_What _**are you?"

Kuremi gave a loathsome look to Hiei before answering. "The product of an experiment by powerful kin of the ones you destroyed." She answered. "My whole life revolves around you… my only goal in life is to hate you and kill you."

"But I'm tired of talking." Kuremi said. "Prepare yourself!" She threw off her cloak to reveal a sword in its sheath. As she drew it Hiei saw that there were small stripes on the blade that looked very unusual.

The fire demon made the first move, he ran at Kuremi and attacked with his sword. She skillfully blocked and countered with her own attack. Hiei figured that this fight would be easy and moved to block, but Kuremi's sword seemed to get longer after he blocked and the blade got dangerously close to his skin before the fire demon retreated from close range.

_'What was that?'_ He wondered, thinking it impossible for metal to grow like that. However, he didn't have long to think before Kuremi advanced on him. Hiei continued to stay away, watching her sword the entire time.

Finally, Hiei got an idea, he stopped counted the stripes in her sword. "6...7…8…9" he said softly to himself and watched the first stripe on the sword as his opponent thrust it at him.

The fire demon saw the trick behind the mysterious sword, the stripes on the blade created an optical illusion that made the sword look shorted than it actually was. He blocked the attack and countered with one of his own, aiming the sword at Kuremi's heart. However, once his Katana was less than a centimeter away from her skin, a magical shield surrounding her body deflected him and sent Hiei flying in the opposing direction.

"So, you've figured out the secret behind my sword… impressive." Kuremi mused. "But even if you go through my physical defenses, my magical ones won't let you even cut my skin. Game over, you lose."

Hiei gave a look of distaste before standing back up. _'There is another option…'_ he thought to himself. He undid his bandana, revealing his jagan eye, and took a stance to summon his ultimate attack.

"Trying again are you?" Kuremi smirked. "I applaud your determination, this should be fun."

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei cried out. With his left hand, Hi released a great amount of energy and sent it toward Kuremi.

The vengeful woman took a defensive stance and summoned a magical shield to protect herself from Hiei's attack and, while she managed to stay alive, it took quite a bit of energy.

Hiei smirked before taking his stance again. "I know that you can't defend yourself against another one!." He called. "Dragon of…!"

Kuremi regained her composure and charged at Hiei before he had the time to finish a second attack. She grabbed his left arm and pulled him up off the ground, letting him dangle in the air. "True Hiei, but all that means is that I just need to prevent you from using that attack again." She lifted her sword. "For instance, why don't I just cut off your arm entirely…" Kuremi laughed. "Yes, that would make it so much…" She gasped when Hiei's sword was jammed through her heart. The woman dropped Hiei as she fell to the ground. "How?" she gasped, not fully comprehending what had happened.

"You let your guard down Kuremi," The fire demon remarked. "You used most of your power defeating my dragon and couldn't use your fancy shield against my sword." He watched her as she lay on the ground, dying. "You are a powerful opponent; your mistake was choosing to have me as an enemy."

Kuremi let out a crazed chuckle. "No, I see where I went wrong…" she drawled. And, with her dying words, she continued to say. "My only mistake… was kidnapping your sister." Her heart stopped, and the makeshift world around them began to melt away.

Yukina, who had been watching most of the battle through her fingers, looked confused. The room around her dissolved until she could see that she, Hiei, and Touya was in the park where she was kidnapped. _'Sister?'_ she questioned silently.

Hiei saw looked around then the scenery changed. He saw Yukina just a few paces ahead of him, seemingly in a daze. Wondering what the matter was, Hiei ran up to her and kneeled down. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

Yukina looked up and met Hiei's eyes. "Are you really my brother?"

* * *

Okay, only one more chapter to go! And, some exciting news… there has been 100 reviews on this story! I'm so happy, please keep on reviewing so I may get the last chapter up quicker.

Author's note: Okay, I edited this chapter after I put it up because of word usage in a certain paragraph. (moonlit-snow and Lonewolf and Hiei might know what I'm talking about) Also, I suck at writing fight scenes so sorry.


	13. The Red Teargem

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Thanks to all my reviewers (Without whom, this chapter may never have came to be)

**moonlit-snow**- You're correct, I was just thinking through all of the people Hiei fought and forgot about that.

**AznxLoneWolf****- **Yeah, I'm not that good with fight scenes. Oh well. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

**Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha**- I'm sorry I took so long.

**Red Kitsune Flames**- Okay, thank you

**Pure Shikon**- I'm glad you liked it

**demon spirit**- I'm happy to hear that

**Mine and Mine Alone**- Hehe, I'm really glad you liked it

**hiei-sister**- Yeah, Sorry, it just had to happen. But I think you'll like the ending

**BluesDaughter**- Yep, I guess his luck last chapter wasn't that great

And now, after the long wait, here is the last chapter.

* * *

Hiei's eyes widened. _'She knows'_

Botan groaned. She awoke from her sleep. "What's wrong?" she asked drowsily. However, neither Hiei nor Yukina seemed to hear her.

Yukina kept starring into her brother's face. She reached up and touched the corners of his eyes and tip of his nose… very simple and small features really, but she paid closer attention now than she ever had before. "Yes, I see it now…" she whispered softly before she hurriedly threw her arms around him as though he was about to disappear, tear gems were flowing from her eyes and clicking against the ground as these emotions overwhelmed her.

Hiei didn't say anything at all, but silently snaked his arms underneath Yukina and wordlessly picked her up as she clung to him. He cast a glance towards Botan and Touya, who were both watching the siblings with wide eyes. He didn't need to speak for them to understand what he was planning they both knew that this subtle glance meant _'let's go'_

-

The kitchen was quiet Touya and Hiei were sitting at the table at Yukina's house, the girls were both in Yukina's room. The two of them were both thinking hard when the ice master broke the silence.

"What harm will come from Yukina knowing the truth?" he asked.

Hiei only glared. "This concerns me, not you." He said coldly. "And I believe that having Botan erase previous events from her memory is the best solution."

"What about Yukina, she should have a say…"

Before Touya could continue, Hiei gave a stare so icy beyond compare of anything the ice master could conjure.

"Yukina has calmed down." Botan reported as she entered the kitchen. She looked at Hiei, then down at the ground. "Are you sure you want me to…"

Hiei nodded, "Yes, quickly." He said, giving Touya one last glare before fallowing Botan to Yukina's room.

They both slipped through the door and saw Yukina sitting on the edge of her bed. Her expression was a little sad. "Am I really going to forget that you're my brother?" she asked Hiei.

The fire demon nodded.

"Then, can I tell you something"

He nodded again.

"I glad that it's you… I'm proud that you're my brother." Tears slid down her face and landed silently on the bed as pearls.

Hiei couldn't speak, but a solitary tear slid down his cheek. His sister watched as the tear became the most beautiful ruby she'd ever seen. She hopped off the bed and picked up the small tear gem. "I remember reading that you have never cried your entire life…" she said, hiccupping a little from crying so much.

Hiei gave a sad smile. "It was true, this is the first time." He pulled her close in a hug as if to say goodbye. Hiei then picked her up and set her back on the bed, kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you too… little sister." He backed away and nodded to Botan, as if a signal to start.

Botan nodded sadly and touched her finger to Yukina's head, concentrating extremely hard.

Hiei watched the ritual as Yukina's eyes went blank, and hung his head when her eyes closed and she fell back onto her bed.

"Uhhh…" The ice maiden groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room, very confused. "Hiei…? Botan…? What's happening?" She asked.

A knock came from the door. "Come on in Touya." Botan called. Touya slunk into the room carefully.

Botan turned back to the confused ice maiden. "It seems that you passed out when you were out with Touya, so he called us for help." She said, giving a big smile. "As long as you take it easy for a while, you should be all right.

"Oh…" Yukina said. "Well, I'm sorry to bother all of you, thank you very much for your help…"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Botan exclaimed. "Just be careful from now on."

"Okay."

"Then Hiei and I will let ourselves out." She said, reaching out for Hiei's hand and guiding him to the door.

When they were outside, Hiei was looking down at the ground. "Thanks." He said.

Botan nodded still holding his hand and leading him away from the house. "No problem." She said quietly.

They walked in silence for a long time until reaching the park, where this mess started. The odd couple sat on the bench and didn't talk for a long time.

-

Meanwhile, Touya spoke to Yukina. "Are you really alright?" he asked

Yukina began to nod, but gasped suddenly. She clenched her teeth as if she was in pain. But as quick as the pain came… it left.

"Yukina…?"

She put her finger to her lips and ran to the door. She opened it and looked down the hall. She then closed the door and ran to the window, checking if she could still see Botan and Hiei. She couldn't.

"What's wrong Yukina?" Touya asked.

Yukina smiled and, in her excitement, rushed to Touya and hugged him. "I remember! Botan was right!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" the ice master was confused.

Yukina let go of her boyfriend and began to explain.

-

**While Hiei and Touya were arguing in the kitchen**

"_He wants me to forget that he's my brother?" Yukina cried, sobbing._

_Botan nodded._

_"But, I have been looking for him so long! I don't want to forget!" She was hysterical._

_Botan sighed. "I can… help." She said._

_Yukina sniffled a little, but looked up. "How?" she asked._

_Botan reached into her pocked and pulled out a little vial. _

_"What is it?"_

_"This…" Botan started, "Is a potion that will reverse any spell put on you." She explained. "If you take it now, your memory will be recovered a few minutes after I have fooled Hiei into thinking that you can't remember." She said. "As long as you're convincing and don't let him know that you will remember, you won't have to forget about him."_

_Yukina stared, and then took the vial. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, drinking the contents as Botan left to retrieve Hiei._

-

Touya blinked. "Won't it be hard to pretend he's not your brother?"

Yukina smiled. "I can manage it…" she opened her hand to see that she was still holding the perfect ruby tear gem and blushed. "Besides, if he can do it, then so can I."

-

Botan broke the silence between Hiei and herself. "Are you sure you're fine?" she asked.

"Hn." Hiei said. "I'm fine."

Botan looked down. "You're really strong…" she said. "I admire that about you."

Hiei looked away, seeming uninterested. And, though she didn't mention it, she thought she could see the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. She just smiled and slid her hand next to his.

-_thirteen years later-_

"Mommy!" A young child called as he ran into his mother's room. He was nine and had black hair and blue eyes.

Yukina turned around. "Yes, Shi-chan?" she asked, closing the drawer she was looking through to face her son.

Shi looked confused. "What's in that drawer?" he wondered aloud.

Yukina smiled and put her finger to her lips. "It's a secret, only I can look in this drawer." She said. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh!" Shi said. "Can Rioko-chan and I play outside?"

A small seven-year-old girl stood in the doorway. She had an odd mixture of black hair and pink eyes. "Please Oba-san?" she said shyly.

Yukina smiled and nodded. "Only if you don't stray too far." She told them. The two children smiled and darted off, each full of energy.

The ice maiden opened her drawer again and looked at the contents inside fondly. The scroll, the gold fountain pen, and a small jewelry box, which she opened to reveal a stunning ruby tear gem that was as radiant as ever. "Oh Nii-san…" she said. "Your beautiful daughter looks so much like you…" she drawled. "And to me… you still are a brother that I can be proud of."

* * *

Wow, it's over… I took waaaaaaaay too long with this chapter that I wonder if anyone remembers this story… I'm sorry for taking so long! 

Now that I'm finally done with this story, I will begin writing the next chapters for A Penny for Your Thoughts, keep on the lookout.

And, remember, please review! I would love to know if anyone enjoyed the story now that it's over.


End file.
